1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the mounting of an integrated circuit to a circuit board, and more specifically to a retention device for releasably mounting a processor on a computer motherboard.
2. Background of the Related Art
A printed circuit board (PCB) is a structure having electrical communication pathways formed on an electrically insulating substrate used to support and connect a plurality of electronic components. A printed circuit board populated with electronic components may be referred to as a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA). A motherboard or system board refers to the primary PCBA in a computer system. Motherboard components often include integrated circuits (ICs), such as processors and BIOS chips, as well as electronic connectors for interfacing with additional components. Integrated circuits are typically put into protective packages to allow easy handling and assembly onto printed circuit boards and to protect the integrated circuits from damage. A large number of different types of package exist, many of which have standardized dimensions and tolerances. Electronic components commonly include an arrangement of electrical contacts on the package which are to be connected to corresponding electrical contacts on the PCB when the components are mounted on the PCB.
Numerous technologies are known in the art for mounting integrated circuits to a circuit board. Many of these technologies fall under one of the two general categories of through-hole and surface-mount technologies (SMT). In through-hole mounting, the electrical contacts on an electronic component are pins that get inserted through conductive through holes on the PCB. The pins may be soldered in place or have friction-fit with plated through holes, for example. Surface-mount type connections have largely replaced through-hole type connections due to several advantages associated with reducing or eliminating the use of through holes on the PCB. For instance, a surface-mount component can usually be made smaller than its through-hole mounted equivalent, which allows for a higher component density on a PCB. The reduction or elimination of through holes also can result in a lower set-up and production time, faster assembly, lower electrical resistance at the connection, better mechanical performance, and reduced cost.